


Blame it on the Pollen

by frostbitten_written



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Actor Tom Hiddleston, Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Captain James Conrad - Freeform, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Erections, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Erections, James Conrad - Freeform, Kong Skull Island - Freeform, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Mutual Masturbation, Nature, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex in Nature, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: Blame it on the Boom Boom, Spoilers, Stranded, Survival, Tent Sex, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wilderness Survival, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: James Conrad and Ameena Joanes are stranded on an uncharted island. They work together to overcome each adversity the island throws at them. How will they respond to exposure to a foreign aphrodisiac plant?
Relationships: James Conrad/Original Character(s), James Conrad/Original Female Character(s), James Conrad/Reader, James Conrad/You, Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	Blame it on the Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Three words. Conrad & Sex Pollen. Enjoy.
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Ameena muttered as she hobbled out of the debris, her hands shaking.

“Unfortunately, I’m not.”

Former SAS officer James Conrad and biologist Ameena Joanes were stuck on an uncharted island. They were the only two survivors of the helicopter crash and were now left to fend for themselves. Thankfully they made it out with a few scratches, but their mates weren’t as lucky.

The pilot was catapulted through the screen and landed onto the spike of a tree. His partner was sat at the foot of said tree, crumpled in a heap of broken bones and lame limbs.

It was a gruesome sight.

How the two managed to escape that fate, neither could comprehend. The most they suffered was a bit of whiplash and a few gnarly scrapes.

Conrad silently thanked his lucky stars.

"What are we going to do?" Ameena's voice shook as she feebly tried to keep the rising bile down. Her eyes pricked with tears, her skin was hot to the touch, and she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Conrad grabbed her by the shoulders and had her focus on him.

"Look at me. Ameena, look at me. Focus on me. Breathe with me."

She concentrated on his eyes and focused on his breathing. His eyes were akin to sparkling jade, the intensity of his gaze enough to keep her attention. He breathed in time with her and rubbed soothing circles into the balls of her shoulders.

Not everyone was used to death, especially as gruesome as this. He certainly never forgot his first in the field. The memory of that day still walks with him, evident in each step he takes. _No man comes home from war, not really._

“I managed to secure communication with Packard. They landed about fifty miles south of where we are. We need to get to the rendezvous point at the island's northern end to meet a resupply team arriving in two days. That is our only chance of making it out of this place. We are going to have to foot it. Okay?”

She nodded and held onto Conrad; he felt the tremors in her fingers vibrate against his skin as she meekly grasped his arms.

“Why are we going north? Why don't we try and meet up with Packard? We can't just abandon them!”

Conrad sighed and clenched his jaw. He would rather not think about Packard right now.

"We're not abandoning them. Packard's on his own mission at the moment," he elected to neglect the number of survivors and deaths the other units faced.

"We will see them at the rendevous point, I promise, so we better get a move on." She nodded mutely as she focused on keeping her nausea in check.

"Gather anything that you can carry that isn’t damaged and can be useful. We have a long trip ahead of us.” 

The two ventured out into the unknown, whacking their way through thickets and marching through marshlands.

“Do you think we’ll make it out of here alive?”

Ameena hated to ask the question, but it was all that was on her mind; it was a valid thought. _Will they survive?_

Conrad sighed as he treaded over the slippery muck.

“Let’s hope for the best.”

The further into the marshland they travelled, the more Ameena's uneasiness grew. It looked nothing like any marshland she had ever studied before and the way the muck looked just didn't sit right with her. It looked almost familiar, but it was suspicious enough for her to halt.

“Wait! Conrad, we need to stop. Something isn’t right.” Ameena called after him in panic. She was anxious, her body shaking with nerves.

“Are you okay? What's the matter?” He turned to face her and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t touch that,” she pointed to the mucus-like substance they were treading in.

Initially, she was hesitant to walk through it, but Conrad assured her it would be fine. He even poked a bit of fun at her asking if she was one of those, “posh city girls who had never touched dirt before?”

She was a scientist, specifically a biologist for science’s sake! She spent half of her career on her knees in the dirt. Plenty of what she had researched in botany had been useful on this trip thus far. So when her gut instinct had her doubting the substance, she didn’t put the feeling to ease just because some officer told her to. She actually recognised it, and in their situation, it meant bad news.

“Ameena. What is it?” He froze in place and listened to her.

“This doesn’t look like anything I’ve ever seen on earth. I mean, I’ve tested all types of substances from nature, but this one is different …” She lifted her foot off the ground, the sticky substance squelching obscenely.

“I think this is poison and it's worse than anything man-made.”

It didn’t make sense to her and especially not to Conrad.

The substance they were standing in was a toxin native to ants. It is a venom they would typically spray as a warning to predators, but not even a nest of ants could produce this much of it, unless … 

The low trilling sound she heard was enough to confirm her suspicions.

“Conrad. Don’t … make … another … move.” She whispered quietly, her eyes widened in fear.

Conrad cocked his gun, holding it tightly in place. He was always quick to take position, but never to fire, she had noticed. It made her wonder why he was even in the army in the first place.

“I know this sounds crazy, but I don’t think Kong is the only big thing on this island.” She pointed to the substance and continued.

“This mucus looking stuff is actually venom. It comes from the family _Formicidae_ , or more commonly known as ants. Conrad, we need to get out of here now.”

Before he could answer the trilling and chittering got louder. His eyes widened, no longer focusing on his biologist companion.

“Fuck,” Ameena whispered. 

Conrad quickly grabbed her hand, and the two took off at top speed.

Ameena didn’t have to look behind her to know what they were running from, because she knew.

She never thought she would hear such a specific and terrifying sound. The way their pegs pricked at the ground as they trampled through the earth, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The nightmarish screech they let out only made her scream pitifully. Her heart was racing, and her legs were burning, but she couldn’t slow down. Conrad kept a strong grasp on her arm, pulling her along as he huffed and ran like a mad man.

“What are we going to do?” Ameena shouted out breathlessly. Her heart pumped furiously sending blood to her muscles to keep her going.

“We jump.”

Ameena heard a sinister gnashing sound and made the mistake of looking back. She shrieked as her body lurched forward in fear. Their ugly, sharp mandibles nipped angrily in their pursuit.

“We what?!” She screamed at him, barely registering what he said the first time she asked.

“Hold onto me.” Before she could protest, Conrad held onto her waist, and the two leapt off of the fast-approaching cliff. As Conrad predicted, the ants did not follow after them, quarrelling at the edge.

Ameena screamed and closed her eyes, terrified of the possible outcome.

They had just survived a helicopter crash, and now Conrad was going to throw that all away by leaping off of a fucking cliff, like _fucking_ _Superman_? He couldn't fly, and he certainly didn't have a cape for that matter. What kind of SAS officer was he?

They landed with a soft thump, in an explosion of purple mist, onto a flower bed. The impact of the crash vibrated throughout their bodies, Conrad taking the fall a little harder than Ameena.

He had pulled her against his body and held on, tight. He was her cushion and lucky for him, the flowers were his. Ameena was quick to roll off of him, cheeks red as a tomato, and laid by his side. He sighed as he looked up into the sky; he laughed with the widest smile on his face.

“We did it!”

The two were completely high off of adrenaline. They had just escaped death for the second time that day. Ameena took a deep breath and giggled.

“We did, didn’t we?” She unconsciously nuzzled his bicep with her nose as she looked up at him.

His smile was intoxicating, she noticed. Paired with the beautiful flowers surrounding them, he looked immaculate. 

“Wow, these flowers are beautiful,” she muttered as she slowly rose to her feet.

The flowers were red, blood red. They were also large, comparable to the size of an apple. Its petals had the elegant texture of velour and layered beautifully around one another to form a large bulbous flower.

“Yeah, and they’re quite aromatic as well.”

They were soft to the touch and smelled like a sickeningly sweet burnt caramel; it almost reminded her of sex and whisky. The aroma shot straight up her nostrils and fogged her brain. _It was intense._

“I know this sounds a bit odd, but, they look quite similar to hearts, don’t they?”

Ameena crouched down and observed them. He was right.

“You’re right. Isn’t that something.”

As she observed the flower, she noticed a black head boring through the middle. Startled, she fell flat on her butt. She watched as the black head emerged to reveal a bee. It was covered in a fine violet golden powder, most likely pollen, akin to them. The little insect gracefully hopped off the petals and buzzed in the air, before bouncing onto another flower. It repeated the process, disappearing into its middle as it pollinated.

“They’re not dangerous, are they?”

Ameena fingered the petals, her conscience screaming at her for making such a bad mistake. Even with known substances, she’d never touch things with her bare hands. Gloves were essential; this was an atrocity in the science community.

“They’re not like anything I’ve ever seen before, so I’m not sure." She took one final whiff of them before standing up.

"I hope they’re not.” He shrugged indifferently.

“What’s done is done. We’ve survived worse,” he shot her a charming smile.

"We have, haven't we?"

\---

The sun was setting, and their daylight would be diminished within two hours.

“It’s going to be dark soon. Why don’t we set up camp and resume travelling in the morning?”

They agreed and began to layout their camping instruments for the night. The two worked tirelessly to put up the tent, sweating bullets in the foreign heat of the island. The incalescence of the air was so thick it was almost tangible. Their clothes stuck to their skin as dirt, grime and even pollen freckled their skin. They both panted and collapsed onto the flowerbed once again.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this heat. I mean, it wasn’t that bad today, was it?”

Ameena reclined next to Conrad as they looked up at the sky. She took the edge of her shirt and fanned her abdomen with it.

“It was certainly a hot day, but at night, it’s like sitting in the heart of a fire.”

The tropical scorch alone was enough to put the sun to shame; the two were heating up from the inside out.

“I’m going for a dip.”

Ameena rose to her feet and stretched, hearing her back crack in response. There was a watering hole not too far from where they set up their tent, and Ameena would be damned if she let that refreshing option go to waste.

“You can join me if you want to.”

She didn’t stick around for his answer. She didn’t even know what possessed her to make such an offer! Something prickled beneath her skin. _She blamed it on the sweltering heat and adrenaline rush._

The moment the watering hole was in sight, she began to strip.

The clothes she wore actually had to be peeled off of her body. It was dingy, sodden with sweat and covered in all kinds of island paraphernalia. By the time her toes came into contact with the edge, she was, for the most part, nude, excluding her underwear. She didn’t trust the foreign water enough to go skinny dipping, and she certainly wasn’t going to bare all to Mr James Conrad in the near future.

The crisp water washed over her toes, and she gasped sheepishly. _It felt amazing._ Her body was surrounded by a brilliant aura of heat. She quickly dove in, sparing no first-time pleasantries. She gasped and moaned as the refreshing sensation of water washed over her heated skin. She smiled and closed her eyes relishing for just a second in their unprecedented situation, finding the best in it all.

It wasn’t long before Conrad joined her. He was at the shore and called out to her.

“I’m coming in!”

He too stripped down before wading into the water. Ameena didn’t take any notice to his presence until he splashed her with a small wave he created with his arms. Conrad grinned at her from his spot in the water, keeping a considerable amount of distance, out of respect. The two were about chest-deep.

“This was a good idea. I feel great.”

He muttered as he let his upper body float freely in the water. Ameena hummed in agreement as the two watched the sunset. 

\---

The dark that enveloped them was sudden and didn’t quite settle in until Ameena felt something brush against her foot. It felt slimy yet prickly and it caressed her foot in all the wrong ways. She screeched and desperately paddled over to Conrad. She clung onto his upper body for dear life.

The man clearly hadn’t expected it, yet held onto her nonetheless.

“Are you okay?” He chuckled sheepishly, his cheeks reddening slightly. The darkness aided him this time only.

“There is something in this pond! I fucking felt it brush against my foot,” she barked, terrified.

“I’m sure it was nothing more than either a fish or a piece of seaweed, Ameena,” he reassured her, his voice clipped.

He wasn’t necessarily annoyed at her, but rather himself. He was feeling an array of emotions at the moment, the most prominent one being arousal. If Ameena hadn’t noticed before, she would definitely notice now. She grew silent, and he felt her swallow against his neck, still tightly holding onto him.

“I’ll carry you back to shallow water. Why don’t you go and get ready to sleep? I’ll meet you shortly.”

She nodded mutely and quickly scrambled to reach the shore. She hadn’t even glanced at him as she picked up her clothes and scurried back to their campsite. She knew he was as naked as a man could be in the wild, and she wasn’t going to stick around to see how they dealt with their primal needs.

Conrad grabbed his cock the moment Ameena was no longer visible and furiously fucked his fist. He watched as the water sloshed over his hand, cooling down his heated tip. He didn’t exactly know why he felt the burning grow so severely in his groin, but he knew he needed to take care of it before heading back to share the same tent with Ameena. 

When Ameena returned to their campsite, she was pleased to see Conrad had finished setting up the smaller details, completing their little patch with an unsparked campfire. Both of their sleeping bags were laid out in the tent, along with a torchlight and his gun. _That wasn’t unsettling at all._

The moment she reclined onto her sleeping bag, she felt the weight of her desire take over.

The air grew heavy, she began to sweat profusely, and the ache between her thighs grew tenfold. Her pussy clenched wantonly around nothing; she became ravenous at the thought of having sex. Her mind reeled.

She felt the strong urge to be filled, to have a thick cock brush against her inside like nothing else can and more importantly, she wanted to feel a broad, muscly chest pressed against her breasts. She was in fucking heat in every sense of the word. She felt like a teenage girl who had just discovered a showerhead. She needed to touch herself; there was no postponing it. It had to be done now. She finally decided to make use of her privacy. 

When her hand finally trailed down to her sweet spot she thanked herself for forgoing knickers that night. With the way her skin felt like a raging fire, she had neglected underwear and elected to wear a vest and thin shorts, yet even that was cutting it close. If she had the option, she would have been sleeping naked that night.

The second her fingers touched her sex, her body jolted, and she gasped out loud. She gingerly circled her clit before dipping two fingers into her sopping wet cunt. She shuddered as the familiar euphoric sensation raked her body. The feeling of anything brushing up against her throbbing cunt, and flushed clit felt like a first-time orgasm.

She had barely touched herself, yet she was already so close to the edge.

Her thighs trembled, and her body shook as she half-heartedly tried to hold off her orgasm. She cried out as she clamped her thighs together, trapping her hand between them.

“Ameena, are you alright?” Conrad’s voice rang through the heavy cicada-song night air.

She barely registered his presence as she floated back down to reality. Her cunt gushed around her fingers as she rode out her climax.

“I’m fine James, just give me a minute,” she responded in a shaky voice.

The moment had finally passed, and the shame settled in. He had heard her moan as clear as he could in the night time bliss and she had been caught red-handed.

She adjusted her shorts, pulling them as low as she could without being indecent, to avoid staining the fabric. She groaned quietly as she tightly grasped her thighs. Her fingers were still sticky with her own arousal and release, yet she hadn’t even bothered to wipe it off. Something about being covered in the dirty result of her self-gratification made the heat buzzing around her skin sting delightfully at her nerve endings. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” Conrad called in after her.

She licked her lips and bit back her desired piece of meat and elected to skip dinner.

“I’m not hungry.” _I’m ravenous_ , she thought.

The clatter of tin cans could be heard before he requested permission to enter.

He entered with a friendly smile, the moonlight briefly shining in to exemplify his glorious irises and chiselled chest. He noticed a difference between the hot night air and the ambience within the tent. He couldn't quite put his finger on the culprit, but it was _bold_.

“Is everything okay?” Conrad wasn’t expecting a straight forward answer. He knew what she was doing in the tent, and he was almost 100% sure she knew what he was doing back at the watering hole. They just chose to ignore it.

“I’m fine, but, do you have to sleep with that gun by your side? It freaks me out.” Conrad chuckled as he took his spot by her side.

“If something is brave enough to inspect our little campsite tonight, you'll thank me for doing so.” Ameena huffed and settled into silence, as did Conrad.

The air between them was thick and heavy. It was almost incomparable to air, but rather, smog. Conrad never thought he would use the word vicious to describe air, yet here he was lying in a tent fit to be an oven.

“I mean, what if it goes off at night?” He chuckled, her innocence amusing him.

“It won’t go off. The safety mechanism is on. Be glad it’s not the rifle I decided to keep by my side.” Ameena’s eyes widened, and she shook her head.

“Goodnight and don’t shoot me in my sleep, okay?” Conrad chuckled and made himself comfortable.

“Goodnight, just don’t kick me,” he replied with equal amounts of snark and playfulness.

Conrad closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nostrils. His eyebrows furrowed, and his nose scrunched up. Something about the air changed. It was fragrant, almost sweet, like a natural musk. It wasn’t a treacly kind of scent, but a familiar aroma that emitted a natural otherwise human yearning to salivate.

He held back a moan that so desperately bubbled in his throat. His cock stirred like the beasts that inhabited the island. He was hard again. Conrad used every trick in the book to will away his raging erection, yet nothing would quell its vehement state.

He began to sweat.

He couldn’t possibly take care of this discreetly; Ameena was still beside him, and he wouldn't disrespect her like that. So he laid awake in the sweltering heat with a raging boner.

As the night progressed, the relentless heat did not let up, and neither did Conrad’s throbbing member. He turned on his side and groaned, kicking away the top layer of his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would knock out soon, desperately needing the night to be over. 

Ameena was feeling every bit of suffering as he was, but just a little bit worse than him. Her undershirt stuck to her skin and rubbed her in all the wrong ways. Her body felt as though it was on fire, and she couldn't find a comfortable position. She tried to keep her tossing and turning to a minimum, to no prevail; no matter which position she took, she wasn't satisfied.

In all of her restlessness, she accidentally brushed up against Conrad. He let out a deep throaty groan, and she apologised before she budged up. Little did she know she had just forced an orgasm from the sexually frustrated man beside her. Conrad’s body shook as he clenched his teeth. He tried to keep his reaction to a minimum.

He felt like a teenage boy jizzing into his sock all over again. He steadied his breathing, chest rising and falling in time with the buzzing insects outside. Although he had already climaxed twice in two hours, he was still sporting a pulsating prick. 

Ameena continued to toss and turn. Between the dreadful heat, which made her feel like she had just run a marathon, and the throbbing in her loins, she was going insane.

On top of everything else, there was a fragrance that pulled at every fibre in her being. She had caught a whiff of it one of the many times she tossed and turned, and since then she couldn’t control a single fucking thing. The tempting musk infiltrated her nostrils and clouded her brain. Her body was hotter than the sun, her cunt throbbed to be used, and her mind wasn’t helping.

“I can’t fucking do this anymore,” Ameena mumbled in frustration, her patience worn severely thin.

She sat up and practically ripped her undershirt off. “I’m sorry James, but I can’t fucking sleep,” she stopped her sentence midway, eyeing up not only the large erection tenting his underwear but also the dark, wet spot covering his front.

“It looks like I’m not the only one who has been affected by the force of nature,” Ameena rasped out.

Her mouth went dry when she saw his body.

All he had on was a flimsy pair of thin shorts which really left nothing to the imagination. She could practically see his head peek out from underneath the waistband of his shorts and her mouth watered. It took everything in her to not take him into her mouth and deep throat that sucker. She wanted to choke on the feeling of his tip nudging the back of her throat, to taste his skin, to inhale his scent, to balance the thick girth of his cock on her tongue, but most importantly, to feel the powerful, salty, hot pumps of his cum shoot down her throat.

She couldn’t believe just how nasty her thoughts were, but each and every salacious detail, whether she would admit it or not, was true. 

“Fuck,” they both moaned at the same time. “I need you, James. Fuck.” Ameena finally gave in as she swung her leg over his groin.

Conrad complied and eagerly grabbed onto her waist, feeling the same intense desire. Ameena leaned down and crashed into his lips without hesitation; their mouths moved with great fervour against one another.

Conrad breathed in the woman above him, relishing in the way her breath, lips and skin tasted. Ameena moaned and grinded against his body while he groaned and pulled her closer to him. Every inch of her body against his own was like a new spark being ignited beneath his skin. He couldn’t get enough of her, and he wanted more, he needed more.

“Sit on my face, immediately.” It was a simple, breathless command that made Ameena’s pussy clench.

“Only if you let me suck your cock,” her counter proposition made his cock jump within his shorts.

“Fuck yes, please.” Conrad was already pulling her body down onto his chest. He inched his fingers into her shorts and tore them off.

The cloth was now nothing more than a few shreds of fabric. Neither could care less. 

Conrad pulled her ass against his face and kissed and bit into her flesh. He sucked hickies onto her ass, occasionally smacking it. Ameena moaned and pushed back against him. The way he roughly treated her backside caused her pussy to grow unbelievably wet, and he noticed.

Conrad greedily began to eat her out, sparing absolutely no pleasantries. His tongue viciously attacked her gushing hole and tickled her clit like mad.

“It’s you,” he moaned into her heated centre.

“What?” Ameena barely managed to whisper against his member. She shuddered against his body, still only kitten licking his tip. The taste of his skin was intoxicating, but his cum was like an aphrodisiac.

“I can’t fucking get enough of it, it’s you.” He inhaled and exhaled a shuddery breath against her cunt, flattening his tongue against her slick opening. Ameena finally sank down onto his length and groaned around him. It sent pleasurable vibrations down his shaft and all throughout his groin.

She realised, then, that _it was his fucking cum that was driving her insane._

She licked him clean and tongued his girth, enjoying the dense taste on both her tongue and in the back of her throat.

That intoxicating aroma that infiltrated their brains was one another. They were high off of each other's arousal and couldn’t get enough.

Conrad sucked her clit, tongued her centre and growled against her core. His fingers tightened their grasp on her hips, one hand reaching along her body to feel her heated skin against his fingertips. Ameena stretched her lips around his cock and swallowed down his length, gagging as her eyes teared up. She clutched his muscular thighs as she bobbed her head briskly. 

Everything about the way they orally stimulated each other was animalistic in every sense of the word.

Ameena shook against him, his strong grasp keeping her right where he wanted her. Conrad rapidly flicked his tongue against her clit before finally plunging his tongue into her channel at the last second. With his thick cock rapaciously shoved down her throat, her high pitched moans and whimpers were muffled around the base of his shaft.

He greatly resisted the urge to completely buck his hips forward and thrust his cock down her throat. She was already sucking him off wonderfully; the small, meek noises falling from her lips wrapped vibrations around his shaft. She slobbered and swallowed around his pulsating erection. He came hard, shooting rope after rope of his hot seed down her throat. She gratefully swallowed and choked around him.

When they both pulled away, they were gasping for breath, covered in each other's juices, yet it still wasn’t enough. 

“I need to fuck you so badly,” Conrad grabbed her and flipped her around.

His cock twitched after seeing her soiled appearance. His cum was all over her mouth and leaking down her neck. He wiped the corners of her mouth with his pointer and middle finger before letting her suck them clean.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby girl? Hmm? Do you want to feel my cock rub against the deepest most intimate part inside of you?”

He questioned her as he grinded himself against her quivering cunt. There was no doubt in the simmering hot air that these two would fuck until the sun rose, which is exactly what they chose to do.

Ameena helped him guide his impressive length into her fluttering, needy cunt. The moment he was inside her, the two felt a sense of relief wash over them.

Their skin cooled with sweaty desire yet, the fire in their groins burned on. Conrad thrust as deeply as he could, rubbing against her deepest most sensitive area. Ameena panted above him like a dehydrated animal in heat. She never thought that feeling so full would be so satisfying, that such a hot stretch would cause her pussy to flutter and that his dried cum would make her hairs stand on end.

It was all so primal and crazed that neither of them questioned it, but rather, _revelled in it._

Ameena fucked herself down onto his shaft, screaming his name with each adjoining thrust. She was impossibly slick; the hot mixture of their arousal and climax lubricated her channel.

His efforts were languid, but his thrusts were animalistic in every sense of the word. They clawed at each other’s body and sunk their teeth into the other’s skin, groaning like the only thing that mattered in the world was finishing each other off.

“James, please just fuck me! I don’t want to feel my legs tomorrow!” Conrad grunted loudly as he surged his hips into hers. He had a death grip set on her fleshy hips as he repeatedly plunged into her tight entrance.

“You won’t be able to walk tomorrow, and you’ll still beg for my cock, won’t you?” Ameena cried out as she clawed at his chest.

“Yes! Oh fuck, Conrad!” She screamed with a certain level of conviction as she clamped down onto his cock.

Conrad lurched forward and clawed at her back, pulling her body flush against his own. His cock twitched within her vice-like grip as he came shuddering through his high. His breathing came out ragged as it hit her breasts. He nuzzled them and gingerly sucked on her nipple. Ameena’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as she desperately gripped his hair.

“Fuck, James. What the fuck did we just do and why do I still want to do it again?” Her body shook as she clenched down on him, remaining in his tight grasp. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before leaning up to kiss her.

“I don't know, but I wasn’t even finished with you, darling. _I blame it on this fucking island._ You’re not getting a wink of sleep tonight,” he groaned against her lips as he kept her pushed down on his length.

“Good.” 

And so the SAS officer/specialised tracker and the biologist fucked their way through the night.

Their hips remained connected, the slapping of hot skin on skin could be heard louder than the chirping bugs of the tropical night. They did anything and everything they could physically do in their tent, not stopping for a second to rest.

Although the fatigue had set in hours before, their bodies refused to slow down and give in to the much-needed rest.

Neither was sated enough to rest. _It was a fuck or die situation._

Ameena’s body quivered against his own resilience. They moaned so loudly and fucked so wildly. It was the type of disturbance that would chase a flock of birds from their nesting tree and keep all predators and prey alike cowering at least 20 miles away.

_Kong wasn’t the only big thing on that island, and there was a new king of the jungle. Ameena could attest, first hand._

Countless orgasm later, the sun rose over the horizon, waking up all kinds of creatures. Ameena and Conrad were passed out, naked as the day they were born. He was still sheathed inside of her, having spent the entire night splitting her delicate cunt in two.

The animated chirping of the birds woke them up from their sex induced breakdown.

“Oh fuck,” Ameena groaned against Conrad’s neck as she winced.

She was used beyond any sane limits, but, every scratch, pull, bite and mark felt just right on her skin. It belonged there and everything that had happened in the previous night, as unconventional as it started, was meant to happen.

“James. Wake up,” she whispered to the man beneath her who snored softly.

She decided to wake him a little more effectively. She squeezed around his cock and slowly fucked herself onto his length. Her movements were languid, lazy and carefree in comparison to the desperate, fierce and animalistic drive of last night.

Conrad groaned in his sleep before peaking open one eye. He was wide awake in seconds, what with being greeted with such a lovely sight first thing in the morning.

He instinctively grabbed onto her hips and slowly drove his hips upwards.

“What happened last night?” He questioned her through clenched teeth. He was aware that they had had sex, a lot, but he couldn’t figure out where the sudden insatiable sex drive came from, and neither could she.

“We fucked. A lot.” She clenched down on him and moaned, hiding in the crook of his neck.

He occupied his hands with her plentiful ass and clutched them gratefully. The two hit their climaxes and remained in each other’s embrace. 

“If we fuck one more time, we are going to miss the rendezvous,” he said in a husky voice.

Ameena snorted not being able to resist her snarky comment.

“All we’ve been doing since last night was rendezvousing.”

He chuckled as they finally separated.

“How long …?” Neither could fathom the amount of time they, not only spent fucking, but he spent inside of her.

Although his cock greatly missed being nestled in her heat, her cunt was so spent, that he genuinely wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk. They had gone after each other pretty hard last night, and they weren’t particularly factoring in the possible repercussions for the next day.

“I don’t know, but it was glorious. Let’s get going. We only have a day left to get to the northern end of the island, and I’ll be damned if I miss my chance to have a proper shower again.” 

\---

Conrad and Ameena took turns washing up to the best of their ability before packing up their gear. Ameena did a once over of the grounds making sure to have collected everything. She came across the flower patch they landed in and smiled at the distant memory.

She recalled the bee, completely covered in pollen and its behaviour. It didn’t seem any different than an ordinary bee back home. It went from one flower to the next, pollinating as usual.

She was about to leave when something caught her eye. It could have very well been a coincidence, but after the night she and Conrad had just shared, that was highly unlikely.

Amongst the patch, was a gathering of beetles, covered in some of the purple dust, partaking in what she could only describe as an orgy.

She couldn't believe it. It was as if they were in heat.

“Are you ready?” Conrad called out to her. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The two made their trek on foot as planned and made it to the northern tip of the island in just the nick of time. They met with the remaining survivors and shared some exaggerated anecdotes.

“Hey, Joanes. You look different,” commented one of their comrades.

Ameena’s skin pricked at the comment.

“I do?” She played the fool, and Conrad’s stiff upper lip aided them at the moment.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is. Maybe your hair?”

Ameena laughed and shook her head. If they were referring to her sex hair, then yes. She did look and feel different, _very different._

“I haven’t properly combed it in a few days. Trust me, the first thing I’ll do when I get back is spend at least 3 hours in the bathroom.”

That earned a few chuckles from some of the travel mates in the group.

“Yeah, well I’m going to give my wife a bouquet of these babies!”

One of the soldiers held up a bunch of flowers, exact to the ones she and Conrad had crashed into.

“Oh, you dog! Butter her up and keep her up all night, huh?” There were a few hoots and vulgar comments thrown in the mix.

“Ameena, aren’t those,” she interrupted him, “The same fucking flowers? Quite literally, yes, they are, and they shouldn’t leave this island. Trust me.”

The look in her eyes was all he needed to understand what she meant. Realisation washed over the two. They had fallen into some twisted, poison ivy-like aphrodisiac hybrids, on steroids.

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea,” she spoke up ruining the little celebration they had going on.

“Why not? They are just a couple of harmless flowers.” She shook her head.

“Flowers? Yes. Harmless? Hard no. We have absolutely no data on this species, and the potential risk it poses to life at home is too great a chance to risk, so please, leave it behind.” The soldier begrudgingly threw the flowers onto the ground and abandoned them. She sighed with relief.

“Guess you’re not getting any loving when you get home bud.” His partner slapped him on the back and poked fun at him.

Conrad cleared his throat and spoke from experience. He glanced knowingly at Ameena, her cheeks red.

“The flowers won’t make a big difference. I’m sure you two won’t be able to keep your hands off each other once you’ve returned. ”

Conrad leaned down and whispered to Ameena, "... and I would 100% Blame it on the Pollen."

**Author's Note:**

> After days of deliberation, I finally figured out the perfect title for this fic. Check out the song called "Blame it on the Boom Boom" by Black Stone Cherry. Thank me later.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
